


Downton Thorki

by Destielixer



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Downton Abbey AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a young lord who lost his family when the Titanic sank. He moves in with his aunt and uncle in Downton Place and he meets Thor, his new valet. Basically, a Downton Abbey AU for THORKI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downton Thorki

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Right so it's been awhile since I put anything up. This is just one of the many tics that I wrote during my down time. I might and might not finish this story. I'm still typing it at the moment so, I guess we'll see how it goes? Do leave me a comment after you read to let me know if you liked it and maybe some ending ideas so that i can /HOPEFULLY/ get around to writing an ending for this :)
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own Downton Abbey most of the names of places and a few ideas here are from the TV series. So if you find any similarities, yes, I was obsessed with Downton Abbey when I wrote this.

_April 1912_

The carriage rattled and rambled down the gravel that led up to the house. Loki shut his book, leaning his head out of the window. The house was huge, Downton Place that was what his aunt Frigga had told him in a letter. To say the least, Loki was very nervous about meeting them, aunt Frigga and uncle Odin. He hadn't actually been very close to them, but he had studied the family tree and background and knew well enough that Frigga and Odin were without children. He popped his head back into the carriage and clasped his hands over the book in his lap.

It wasn't more than two weeks since the sinking of the  _Titanic_ and now here he was already being thrust into the hands of relatives whom he hadn't seen since he was young. It wasn't to say that he had no property of his own, Loki didn't really want to live in Mansfield Park all alone so he'd gone down into the country to Downton instead. He was glad that he would have some company in the least to say. It wouldn't be so dull and at least he could enjoy life at a slower pace than back when he was up in London.

Loki pursed his lips as all the rattling and bumping came to a stop. The clip-clop of the horses finally coming to a rest, he'd arrived and from the looks of it there was a large welcome party ready to greet him. He wasn't really a people person and as the footman reached for the door, he felt his heart thudding heavily in his chest.  _'Compose yourself,'_  he said as he jumped off the carriage, straightening his coat and taking a deep breath.

"Milord," the butler greeted as he was led over to meet his aunt and uncle.

"Oh Loki, look how you've grown," Frigga breathed as she came forward and hugged him. Loki was stunned for words at the warmth that embraced him. She smelt motherly and Loki was reminded of his own mother. He hugged her back.

"Aunt Frigga," he greeted as he pulled away from her. Then his uncle came over and clapped him on the back.

"Loki m'boy," he said proffering his hand and Loki shook it. His uncle was foreboding with his great white beard and cold dark stare. Needless to say, his handshake was stiff and iron like and Loki had to refrain from wincing. "I'm sorry to hear about Laufey," he said.

Loki gave a tight smile as he pulled his hand away, holding his book to him, "There was nothing that no one could do about it."

"I'm sure if Ismay had taken into consideration the need for more lifeboats they would have been saved, that man. White Star Line should turn him out for all he's worth," Odin continued before he led Loki over to the staff. "Now this is our house staff," he began. Loki glanced briefly down the line that was  _a lot_  of house staff for just two people.

"Do you entertain much?" Loki asked.

"As often as possible, it gets a bit lonely up here. But I'm guessing we'll be having more company now that you're here?"

Loki laughed lightly, "Not really, no. I don't know that many people."

"Well you will, soon. Now Loki, this is Heimdall, he's our butler," Odin introduced and Loki smiled and shook the butler's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Milord," Heimdall nodded.

Just after Loki got to know Lady Frigga's personal handmaid, Odin seemed to look puzzled. Loki wondered just what had happened but he was taken away by his aunt Frigga now as she told him, "Come I'll show you to your room and you can settle in. I've had the maids prepare a nice warm bath for you even."

Loki curious to hear more reluctantly left with his aunt but not before he caught Odin asking Heimdall 'where that blonde valet' was. Well one of his staff must've gone missing or overslept Loki guessed, at least he didn't have to meet him. And then a thought struck him, if this involved a valet, then it involved him…since he hadn't brought any of his own servants with him.

Great. He had a valet who turned up late. Loki of course wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, whoever he was, maybe he would be late only this once.  _'I'd rather hope so…'_  Loki thought to himself as he was led up the grand stairs and to the second floor.

Down a straight long corridor and right to the end on the left side Loki was led to and Frigga opened the door for him. "Do you like it?" she asked as she led him in, "We had the room just done up last week. I apologise for the smell of the paint though."

"Thank you so much," Loki said, marveling at the sheer size of the room as Frigga ushered him inside. He set his book down on the bedside table. The room was very nice indeed a light pastel blue furnished with all manner of teak wood items. A pretty white fireplace along with complementing cream and gold coloured linens, carpets and chairs. It was perfect. A complete difference to his room in London and at least two times bigger, there was a connecting bathroom and also a coatroom where he would be dressed.

"Oh don't thank me yet, come on," his aunt said. She sounded so excited as she took him by the arm and led him over to curtains. As she pulled them back, Loki gasped at the sight before him. It was beautiful. "I knew you'd like it, that's why I put you in here. Your mum used to love it views..." Frigga said and then trailed off when she realised what she was saying.

"You know you don't have to keep stopping like that. It only serves to worsen things," Loki said as he rested on the marble balustrade of the balcony, looking out at the grand estate that spread for miles as far as the eye could see. "I miss them you know, mama and papa. I told them the trip was a bad idea, right from the start I felt something was wrong. But they wouldn't listen."

"Your parents loved to see the world, nothing could keep them in one place for long," Frigga said to him as she joined him, gazing out at the estate. "It must be hard on you, having everything in your care now."

"It's lonely," Loki muttered, "I came up here to avoid that."

"So you locked up Mansfield?" Frigga asked.

"Why yes, I had the furniture covered, ensured everyone found another job and then I locked up the house."

"Aren't you planning on going back?"

He fell silent for a moment before he spoke again, "I think I want to forget for now. Maybe one day next time I might go back. But not for now. I can't bear to be back there and not think of them."

He felt Frigga's hand gently patting his, "Life is cruel to the lot of us."

"At least I survived."

Before another word could be said, there was a knock on the door and they went back into the room to answer it. "Ah I see Frigga's been getting you acquainted to your room, Loki. I've got someone you're going to want to meet."

"Oh?" Loki wondered if that someone might be the missing blonde valet that was absent from the welcome party just now.


End file.
